


Ducktales Ships Oneshots

by SammyBee113



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBee113/pseuds/SammyBee113
Summary: What's this??? Another series of oneshots??? For a media I'm hyperfixating on?? Who would guessedHope you enjoy!
Relationships: Amunet/Faris D'Jinn, Bentina Beakley/M'ma Cabrera, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Della Duck/Selene, Donald Duck/Storkules, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Fethry Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 66
Kudos: 208





	1. Just a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first ducktales fanfic! 
> 
> Gyro is curious about something having to do with Fenton.

Gyro wasn't sure when, how, or why it had to happen, but he found himself feeling strange around his intern known as Fenton Crackshell Cabrera, a tan duck that had potential, though the chicken would never admit that to anyone but himself, and even then not out loud. Usually his feelings for the intern was simple. Strictly business, or feeling annoyed by his antics as Gizmoduck. 

Nowadays, however, Gyro found himself distracted by his own genius invention to focus on whatever trivial gadget Fenton was fidgeting with, such as this very moment. And that was when he knew something was definitely wrong. 

He also noted how his heart seemed to skip a beat every time he caught the duck's beak curling at the corner whenever his little project seemed to be going successfully, and his eyes lit up with a sort of childish wonder. 

Gyro scratched the feathers on the back of his neck awkwardly, his own beak doing the opposite as he frowned. He had ruled out every possibility for his behavior, from utter hatred towards the duck to maybe he was legitimately allergic to him. 

The chicken had dashed those ideas away, the latter for being ridiculous and the former for the fact that although Cabrera did get on his nerves sometimes, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. 

There was one theory that Gyro had even refused to consider, shutting it out from his mind as he hoped and even prayed that it was something else, but there was no denying it was a possibility. 

Perhaps he felt attraction towards his intern. 

It seemed an outlandish idea at first, and even then Gyro scoffed silently at the very thought. But, who was he as a scientist to not test a hypothesis and find a result? 

The lanky bird crossed and uncrossed his legs a few times, legs bouncing up and down as he considered how he could possibly test such a theory out. Suddenly, Lil Bulb lit up next to him as he snapped his fingers, having an idea. An idea he wasn't too fond of, but an idea nonetheless. 

"Intern."

"Huh? Oh, yes, Dr. Gearloose?" It was clear Fenton was deep in thought when Gyro had called for his attention, and as he made eye contact with the chicken, his hands still worked on whatever he'd been working on. 

Gyro quickly felt himself grow stiff. He wasn't sure why he felt so awkward all of a sudden. This was nothing more than testing out a theory, nothing more. If it didn't work out, he'd just move onto the next. 

"Dr. Gearloose? Is there.. something I can help you with?" 

Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his glasses as he turned his chair so that he was faced completely towards his intern, and that was enough for Fenton to give his hands a rest and give the same, utmost attention. 

"Can I.." Gyro struggled with the words. He wasn't sure if it was because he so desperately didn't want to do it, or if this preposterous theory actually had some truth to it, but there was no way to find out than to just go for it. 

"Can I.. can I kiss you?" 

Now, he knew as soon as it slipped from his mouth it sounded..bizarre. But, he had heard of a spark between kisses, that little shock of electricity and love you feel when you kiss someone for the first time, showing that you had found the one, that special someone. Gyro wasn't so sure he believed it, but the darn question had already been asked. There was no taking it back now. 

Fenton's eyes widened, and the feathers on his shoulders rose up in tension under his shirt as he was taken aback, the bill of his beak powdered with a soft pink blush. He would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice, but every assistant thought about planting one on their boss every once in a while, right?

Right? 

Gyro took his silence and shock as him being against the idea, and dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. 

"Forget I said anything.. it's fine if you don't want to."

"No!" Fenton exclaimed, his voice cracking in his excitement as he flushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat as he twiddled his thumbs. "It's just, I'm not really sure why you're asking.. especially me, out of anyone else in Duckburg."

The chicken sighed, pinching the bridge above his beak as he tapped his foot, thinking for only a split moment. 

"Consider it.. testing out a theory. It doesn't have to be anything more, and I doubt it will be." 

The words were a tad harsh, but he had to drop some sort of hint that he wanted to get this over with yesterday, and luckily Fenton seemed to pick the hint up as he simply nodded. 

"Now, the choice still stands. Either I can give you a really quick, strictly scientific kiss that we never speak of again, or you are dismissed to leave. Either way, you're leaving."

Fenton held his arm, fingers brushing through his feathers that had risen from goosebumps as he weighed his options, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Okay.." His voice was barely above a whisper until he spoke again, more clearly. "Okay, I'll do it. For science."

Gyro nodded, a small sigh of relief escaping from him. Without another word he placed his hands upon his intern's stiff shoulders and, with admittedly a bit of hesitation, brought their beaks together in a more than passionate kiss then he was expecting of himself. 

Fenton gasped into his mouth, wasting no time to press their bodies together as he kicked his chair over, climbing onto Gyro's lap and clinging at the fabric of his shirt. 

The chicken felt too many emotions at once as he held the duck close to him, tight and starving for an affection he didn't know he was hungry for. Although he couldn't place an emotion, there was no denying the spark that exploded in his mind as soon as their beaks met. 

After a few moments more, Gyro finally broke off the kiss as the two birds stared at each other, their faces still inches apart and the only sound was their own heavy breathing. I mean, what did you even say after a first kiss? After any kiss? The chicken wasn't sure, but he had to break the silence somehow. 

"Thank you.." 

Wait, seriously? 

Gyro gave himself a mental slap to the head. 

"Oh!" Fenton chuckled, running his fingers through the tuft on his head that acted almost as hair. He had almost forgotten that this was nothing more than a thing for science, and his heart sank slightly at the reality check. 

"Always happy to help," He murmured, removing himself from Gyro's lap and went to gather his things, giving the chicken no chance to say anything more as he rushed out the door, not wanting to embarrass himself any further, even if it meant pushing down feelings for someone he had to work with almost every day.


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartwarming 😉 Webby x Lena oneshot

Lena and Webby laughed with glee as they ran, successful from yet another rip-roaring adventure, filled with near death experiences and puzzles to solve. Just how they liked it. 

"So, you think this gem is cursed?" Lena asked, catching her breath as they had finally made it to a safe distance where they could ease their pace. 

"Heh, I don't think so! I know so! That gem is said to give anyone the power to curse anyone in the entire world with the worst luck in the world!" 

"Hm." Lena rubbed the lilac gem with her thumb, her pondering reflection staring right back at her. "Do you think, if we used it on Donald, it would make his luck even worse or would it just stay the same? Or, do you think that maybe this time, two wrongs do make a right?"

Webby opened her beak to answer, probably one of those rambles where she goes from one topic to the next, only to somehow go back to the previous topic and so on and so forth. 

Lena sighed as she thought about it, her beak turning up slightly at the corners. Back when they just got to know each other, Lena dreaded when Webby would rant on and ramble about anything, usually tuning her out or dozing off as she pretended she was listening when Webby turned back to look at her. 

Nowadays, however, the taller duck found herself being able to listen to Webby ramble on for hours. She was really passionate about the things she was interested in, and Lena admired that. 

She admired her. 

Webby was just about to speak until a chill and fierce wind nearly sent them flying back, and Lena had to intertwine their fingers together so the smaller duck didn't go flying off. 

"You alright, Pink?" 

"YEAH!" Webby exclaimed at first, but her tone swiftly dropped as her body shuddered violently in the cold wind, wrapping herself in a hug as her teeth started to chatter. 

Lena wasn't as affected by the wind, her usual sweater keeping her moderately warm, but her heart dropped at the sight of her Pink shivering so much, her knees wobbling as she walked. 

"Didn't you know it was going to be cold? You're usually prepared for well, anything."

"Th..th..the weather.. r..r..report said.. it was j.. just going to be.." A sneeze interrupted her stuttering, and Lena knew if she didn't warm up soon, she'd get much worse than a cold. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the freezing weather as she pulled her sweater off, instantly feeling the cold air hit against her now exposed skin and feathers. 

"Lena! You're.. I won't let you give me that sweater! Put it.. b..back on right now!" 

"Sorry, Pink. Already took it off, so that means.." 

With one quick motion, Lena was shoving the sweater right onto Webby, who flapped her hands and shouted in protest, only stopping when her head poked through, her feathery hair now messy. 

In an instant, she felt cozy and warm, even safe. The sweater had Lena's usual scent, and she brought the sleeves that were much too long for her arms up to her beak, taking it in. 

Lena blushed. The sweater reached down to her knees, and she looked.. adorable in it. That was a word Lena didn't use to describe often, but she knew it was the right one. 

"Now, pick me up!" Webby threw her hands up, making grabby hands. 

"Huh? Why, did something happen to your legs?" 

"No, but I figured.. since I have this sweater and you don't have anything, maybe I can transfer some of my body heat to you? You know, that being the only reason and not because I'm just now realizing how nice it would to be held in your arms.. hahaha! How ridiculous would that be?!" 

Lena chuckled, a soft twinkle in her eyes as she went over to hoist Webby up into her arms, pausing as she waited for Pink to adjust herself, wrapping her legs around her waist and resting it on her back, with her arms holding on just below her neck. 

Lena found that she was right, with Webby in her arms she could feel parts of her warming up, and not just because of the sweater. She rubbed her back comfortingly as they began the rest of their walk. 

It was weird. For someone who meant everything to her, she felt even tinier than she looked in her arms. 

"Doing alright there, Pink?" 

'Yeah, totally! I'm awesome!" She recoiled from her answer, chuckling awkwardly, thankful for the moment that Lena couldn't see how flustered she was. 

Lena smiled, feeling herself tighten her grip on the smaller duck ever so slightly, swearing silenty to herself that she'd protect this dork from whatever threats came their way, and she knew Webby would do just the same.


	3. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Hi everyone! I just want to thank you guys for the requests so far, I wasn't expecting as much as I've gotten and it makes me smile that you guys took the time to request a story from me, and I promise to write the best for you all 

I'm not sure how often I'll update this series of oneshots, so I appreciate the patience and hope to write each chapter as amazing as my last. 

Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


	4. Out Of This World..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tooth achingly sweet Della x Penumbra oneshot, because I'm too soft for these two.

Della hummed loudly to herself, rocking back and forth as she stood by the door of her room, waiting for her girlfriend Penumbra; a tall, strong and admittedly attractive alien from the moon. The duck had loaned Penny a change of clothes, a simple black tank top and ripped jeans. It was simple, and not exactly what Della was originally going for, but Penumbra had refused every other outfit, calling them "too much" and "insulting." 

Della laughed it off as always, always finding amusement in how serious she could be. Others most likely would be put off by that, but she knew better. She saw past Penny's cold exterior. After all, she had saved them from Lunaris! Only someone as cruel as he would, would choose to leave someone to die when they had the chance to save them. 

"Ugh." The alien's voice was muffled behind the wall, but her annoyed and slightly reluctant tone could still be picked up. "Are the clothes on Earth always this.. irritatingly clingy?" 

Della sighed, shaking her head as a small smile formed on her beak. 

"You're.. probably just not used to it yet! Come on, Penny! Let me seeee.." 

The last part she enunciated with a sing-songy tone, gripping the door knob between both of her hands. It had only been some minutes, but she couldn't wait any longer. 

"Fine, fine. But if we both agree that I look ridiculous in this, then I'm taking it off immediately and changing back into my uniform." 

Della felt a faint gasp in her throat as the knob began to turn, and she stepped back a safe distance, eyes widening as she prepared herself rather excitedly for the sight she was about to behold. 

And what a sight it was, for as soon as Penumbra stepped out, that faint inaudible gasp became clear as day, and her beak was left agape. 

The tank top hugged her body in all the right places, showing off the muscles Della frequently found herself staring at, not so different from this very moment. She didn't even want to get started on how well the ripped jeans complimented her hips, or the way she ran her hair through her hair, unsure of herself. 

Della opened her mouth to speak, wanting to reassure Penumbra and tell her how beautiful she thought she was, even in a casual outfit such as this. Suddenly, she shook her head. The alien had been saying something since she stepped out, and Della had heard none of it. 

"Well, say it! I know what you're thinking, so get that.. dumb, cute look off your face and just tell me. I can handle it, you know that. I think we can both agree.." 

"You look.. incredible." Her voice was soft at first, but it didn't take long for a joyful bubble to form from her stomach and pop right out her throat as she started to laugh, catching Penumbra off guard completely. That was far from the reaction she was expecting. That was one of the things Penumbra found herself most.. fascinated by. How unpredictable the duck was. 

"You. Look. Incredible!" She shouted it louder this time, like she wanted the whole world to hear. And in fact, a part of her even did. She wanted everyone to know how lucky she was, to have someone like Penny, to be able to say that they were together. 

Penumbra's cheeks were dusted with a dark purple tint, and she couldn't help the sly smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth, despite how hard she refused for it to form. 

"Sure, alright. Guess I can't argue with such a bold declaration." 

Bending down to her knees, she ignored how itchy her top was, and how the jeans felt like it was digging into her skin and grabbed Della gently by her waist, pulling her into a kiss, a silent thank you.


	5. Just a reminder for those wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a reminder for those who might be wondering, but I do write for the same ship more than once! So, if you have any more ideas for a ship I've already written for, feel free to leave your suggestion in the comments! 

Thank you all, and have a great day 💛


	6. A Date Gone Wrong..ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fenton x Donald oneshot! I know these two don't have much interaction behind them, but I still think they have the potential to make a pretty cute pair.

Donald could hardly believe the luck he was having. Well, lack thereof, that was. You'd think he'd be used to almost nothing going his way by now, and it wasn't like he wasn't. But this time it was particularly devastating, because for what had felt like years since his last, he had finally landed a date, with a brown feathered duck known as Fenton Crackshell Cabrera. Intern to Gyro Gearloose, and apparently working for Scrooge as well. 

He had to admit, he was rather taken aback when a nervous and slightly red Fenton approached him while Scrooge was busy talking to Gyro and asked him awkwardly out to a coffee date, which Donald casually obliged to. The intern certainly had a charm to him, and he could tell that by the way Fenton stuttered and stumbled over his words that he tried and failed to ask him before now. It also helped that he was a pretty handsome guy, very much so in fact. 

Donald hung his head towards the ground and dragged his feet across the wet sidewalk, the cold and harsh rain pelting his back like tiny bullets as he shivered. 

The first disaster was when Donald had thrown his snazzy white tux that he saved only for special occasions into the washing machine, only to have Huey throw one of his red shirts right on in there without looking, completely missing the sight of the white tuxedo that was in there. 

Donald looked down at the soaked pink tux that he wore. Although it was a setback, he didn't let it bother him too much. Pink was a nice color, and he was sure he could make it work. 

What he couldn't make work, however, was when one of his sleeves got caught by one of the spears held by a statue in the halls, tearing it off completely and leaving one half of his tuxedo entirely sleeveless. 

And, that wasn't even to mention that during his struggle from trying to break free from the statue, he bumped right and fell through an open window and into a patch of thorns, resulting in him spending hours picking out every last thorn, making him late for his date. 

Donald grumbled, kicking a stone angrily, only to have it ricochet off a sign and hit him right back on the head, and he boiled red. However, it didn't last long as he sighed in defeat, slinking down onto the bench in front of him, hoping that a bus would come soon and he could wallow in his misery privately. 

"Stupid, stupid!" 

Donald quickly sat up at the sound of a familiar voice walking down the street and coming towards where he was. Whoever it was sounded clearly upset, and even disappointed. 

"Of course he stood you up, why wouldn't he?! You literally couldn't even form a coherent sentence around him without stuttering, he probably only agreed to get you to leave him alone. Great work, Fenton." 

Donald's heart sank when it was finally revealed to him who was walking down the street and straight towards him, not just because of the fact he had let him down, but because instead of talking ill of him like the duck was expecting, he was speaking ill of himself. 

And that was even worse. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he realized that Fenton was only inches from where he sat, but had failed to notice him sitting on the bench, lost in his own self depreciating ramble to focus on anything else. 

Donald took a deep breath, and with a bit of hesitation he loudly cleared his throat, catching Fenton's attention who looked back at him with eyes that were threatening to tear up, and that only gave the sailor another punch in the gut.

"Oh.. what happened to you? Decided to have another adventure instead of going on our date? I know I'm not the most exciting guy around as myself, but.." 

Fenton exhaled sharply, his beak melting into a frown as he collapsed right onto the bench next to Donald. 

"I just.. I don't get it. You could've just said no, I'd have understood."

"I wanted to go!" Donald said a bit louder than he expected, the bill of his beak dusting a light pink. "I mean.. I really tried. I looked forward to sharing a cup of coffee with you, I was even expecting to spill a hot cup of coffee into my lap, but at least you'd be there. Ugh it's just.. i didn't think my bad luck would be so terrible that it wouldn't even let me get to you." 

The two of them were silent, the tension thick. Donald could only imagine what was going through Fenton's head right now as his fingers brushed through the feathery tuft on his head, and let it rest there for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Donald decided to speak again this time, more mumbling as his leg bounced up and down anxiously. "I'm such a handful."

"That's okay." Fenton turned to him with a tired, sympathetic smile on his beak as he raised both his hands up."I have two hands." 

This time, the sailor didn't say anything. He was surprised by the response, and when Fenton grabbed one of his hands, he only blushed. 

"Though, I'm guessing that one of my hands is gonna be busy often holding one of yours, but I'm sure we can make it work." 

"You're not.. upset??" 

"No, I'm not. Besides, you can make it up to me now. Hold my hand for awhile and we can just, talk. That sound alright?" 

Donald looked down at their hands, their fingers interlocked together perfectly like they were meant to be together. 

"Yeah.. I think I can manage that."


	7. A Magical Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty guys sm for all your suggestions! 
> 
> This time we have a Magica x Gladstone oneshot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Magica kept a firm grip on her enchanted broom as she waited rather impatiently in the middle of a forest, it was just turning dusk and she was waiting for particular someone, known by most as the luckiest duck in the world. 

That's right, the very same Magica De Spell, who tried to harm not only Scrooge but the entire McDuck family, had been meeting privately with one of their kin. 

The meetings were usually lighthearted, with them walking side by side, the forest glowing with fireflies that lit up the night, and they'd talk about whatever was on their mind that day, no matter how trivial it might be. 

However, Magica had a rather different approach for tonight, and the broom in her hand played a huge role in that. 

She felt the feathers on her arms stick up at the sound of leaves crunching faintly behind her, and in one swift motion she swung her broom to blindly attack whatever creature was there. 

Instead of hitting something, she felt someone grab the broom just in the nick of time before it could strike, and when she opened her eyes she was met with the smug face of Gladstone Gander himself, who winked at her as she snatched back her broom, holding it close to her. 

"Aw, Magi, I'm hurt. Well, not physically cause of how well I dodged that, but mostly emotionally that you would even think of hitting me in the first place." 

Magica huffed in annoyance. 

"Can you blame me? You've never snuck up on me before, it's called self defense." 

Gladstone chuckled, gripping both sides of his open jacket as he stood. He then gestured to the broom with a nod of his head, a silent question to what it was for. 

"Never seen you bring that before. And listen, as flattered as I am by your asking, I'm not really sure I feel like doing nothing but chores with you tonight.. had something a little, different, in mind." 

"Oh?" She perked up at the mention of the object in her hand, and in an instant all feelings of annoyance washed away, and her beak upturned in a smirk and she had a twinkle in her eye. "As did I." 

This piqued the lucky duck's interest more as Magica placed the broom horizontally between her legs, and with one jump it was levitating off the ground, and she along with it. 

"Neato." Gladstone voiced his approval as he ran his finger on the tip of the broom, smiling slightly. "I've wondered what it would be like to watch you fly on one of these things."

"You're not going to be watching me, Gander." Magica stated, rather matter-of-factly as she reached a hand out towards him, that same twinkle shining in her eye again. "You'll be joining me." 

For once in his life, Gladstone was taken aback. The thought of being so high up on such a flimsy piece of wood, it made his stomach churn. His nervousness must've showed on his face, as Magica exhaled a sharp and prolonged sigh. 

"Look, you're literally the luckiest duck in the world. You probably couldn't fall off even if you wanted to." 

"Well, consider this. My luck makes it so if I did want to fall off, I would. Because, if you think about it, I'm technically getting what I want." 

"And? DO you want to fall off?" 

Gladstone scoffed, shaking his head at the ridiculous accusation. 

"Of course not, but I'm just saying.." 

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now, get on." 

Gladstone ignored the pit in his stomach as he boarded the broom right behind her, holding his breath as it wobbled under the weight of two people, before becoming steady again. 

"Comfy?" Magica couldn't see his expression, but she could still feel just from being next to him how nervous he was, and it was.. adorable, to say the least. 

"Oh, definitely. Sure thing, I.. I'm great over here." 

"Look.. if you're wondering, it's fine if you want to hold onto my waist. I won't judge."

At least, not out loud. 

Gladstone only nodded as he wrapped his arms behind her waist, bringing himself closer to her and pressing his head into her back as he braced himself for what was to come. 

After being sure he was holding on tight, Magica wasted no more time as they shot up to the air, zooming past tall trees and towards the open sky. 

Gladstone yelled, his heart pumping in his chest as he watched the ground disappear from his sight, seeing only the overheads of trees. His scream was a mix of excitement and horror, and it only ceased when they stopped going fast. 

"How's the view?" Magica asked him, a playful smirk in her tone. 

Gladstone didn't answer at first, but when he looked up he was instantly filled with a hushed amazement at the sight of a billion stars surrounding them, he was so entranced by them he hardly noticed he had let go of her waist to get a good look at them. 

He looked over at Magica, who had her head turned towards the stars, and he caught a glimpse of one making her eye sparkle just right. 

"I knew you had nothing to worry about. Now, is this the best thing that's ever happened to you, or what? And don't worry, I already know you agree."

Without taking his eyes off her, he placed a hand over his heart fondly and whispered: 

"Yeah. I'd say so."


	8. Need some help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted earlier,, but got deleted

Hey guys! Ik some of you might have seen this already, but I had to repost it. 

Anyways, I really want to write a oneshot for two of my favorite pairings, one being drake x launchpad, and the other jose x panchito x donald 

But I'm having some trouble coming up with prompts, so if you guys have a suggestion for either of these ships, leave them in the comments! 

Thank you all, and have an amazing day <3


	9. Complicated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its been quite a bit since I've updated this, but I'm back! 
> 
> This time we have some Drake x Launchpad, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Suggestions are always open!

Despite his entire body feeling like it was going to collapse at any minute from the fight Drake had just endured, he still refused Launchpad's offer to lean against him for support, stating simply that all heroes must be resilient and able to walk tall and unscathed after any battle. Which, he was neither of those things but he digressed. 

After only a few more excruciating steps, Drake opened the door to their shared house and fell right to the floor, causing the pilot to nearly trip in after him. Launchpad one-handedly picked him up by his cape and got him upright, his hand still on his back as he used his foot to kick the door closed.

"Gee, DW.." Launchpad frowned slightly, looking at the state of his partner. He knew it came with being a hero, but it didn't make it any less heart wrenching, and he couldn't help but pull Drake closer, only loosening his grip when he slightly tensed due to his sores. "I think that might've been one of the toughest fights you've ever had to face. 

"Aww, LP.." Drake giggled, his head dizzy and his voice reflecting that. It was almost a deja vu moment of that time during the Moonvasion, except he had fallen into the pilot's arms and wasn't pulled into them. "No need to get all worried, I'm Drakewing, remember? I always.. get back up."

Drake looked up at his sidekick, remembering that moment not too long ago when Launchpad had helped him back to his feet at the door, and even now when he realized if Launchpad wasn't holding him as he was, the lack of support would leave him hopeless. 

"Especially when I have someone like you by my side." 

His voice went quiet when he said it, almost like it wasn't meant to be said aloud, but his mind refused for it to be kept a secret. 

Launchpad blushed, managing to restrain himself from covering his face in flattery and dropping the hero. Instead, he averted his gaze from Drake and looked over at nothing in particular, his shoulders raising in a half-shrug. 

"Just doing what any sidekick would do, you know." 

Drake repeated the word over and over in his head, shaking his head. He knew it wasn't the right word. 

"Sidekick? No, no.." He turned himself in Launchpad's arms, so that they were facing each other, their beaks inches away from bumping into each other. "I'd say more like.. partner." 

Launchpad didn't even bother thinking as he stepped back, his whole face burning red as Drake yelped and hit the ground, groaning as he could feel the bottom of his chin start to sting with pain. 

"Oh, heh.. sorry." Launchpad said sheepishly as Drake managed to get himself up that time, brushing his outfit with his hands. He looked back at Launchpad, only to see an empty spot where he used to be. 

"Launchpad?" Drake called out, only to be startled by the sound of some kind of aircraft bang against his wall, and then grow more distant as it flew off into the sky. 

Drake stumbled quickly over to the window, lifting it open as he barely caught the sight of Launchpad leaving in his plane, and he watched it, dumbfounded. 

Had he read the signs wrong? He was sure there was something there between him and the pilot. Maybe he hadn't taken things too quickly, he wasn't exactly thinking right when he'd said it. Maybe Launchpad thought it was just a result of his brain being knocked around during their last fight, when that was far from the case. 

The hero sunk down on the couch. He knew Launchpad would be back eventually, after all they moved in together, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for driving him away. He hoped things wouldn't be too different between them.


	10. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a Panchito x Donald x José oneshot! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Requests/suggestions are always open!

Donald cradled the egg in a manner that was firm but tender, that showed comfort and protection, which he would give nothing but to towards the unhatched ducklings. He held one with a blue tinted blanket around the bottom of their eggshell, and wrapped around it. 

The other two were held by his college mates Panchito and José, who had helped him on occasion with caring for the eggs ever since the disappearance of his twin sister Della. 

The rooster held one of the eggs with a serape he brought all the way from Mexico, and he was singing a tune that mixed together English and Spanish in a way that flowed beautifully calm-like, and he rocked it in his arms. 

The Brazilian parrot had his egg cocooned in a green blanket that was rather oversized, and he stroked the side of the egg tenderly like the duckling had already hatched and he was holding them in his arms.

"You think they'll remember us?" José asked suddenly, the question directed towards the rooster. his voice so quiet that the others had to strain to hear him, as he adjusted the egg carefully on his lap. "When they hatch, that is." 

"Of course they will!" Panchito exclaimed, interrupting himself mid lullaby, as he sheepishly lowered his voice down after getting a cold glance from Donald. "We're Panchito and José! Basically, unforgettable." 

José smiled at his confidence, but it didn't last long as he removed the hat atop his head and held it close to his heart, his fingers curling tightly around it. 

"Yes, but we do travel a lot. We might be total strangers to them, even after all the time we've spent together.." 

Donald's heart ached for him, he sounded so sure that the kids wouldn't remember them, and so sad about it as well. 

"Aw, don't worry," The duck reached a comforting hand and planted it gingerly on the parrots shoulder, which José took as a sign to scoot closer as Donald rested his head there. "I'll be sure to tell them all about our adventures. They wouldn't even dream of forgetting about you guys after the things I'll tell them." 

"You really mean that?" Panchito spoke up this time, eyes beaming with hope, securing the egg with one arm that held it close to his chest while his other hand intertwined with Donald's. 

"Of course." The duck sighed, relieved that the tension had quickly diminished. "Though, you can't blame me if they think I'M the best Caballero," 

He was joking, of course, but he did seriously consider himself the best back then in college, and that often got in the way of their "gigs." 

The three of them laughed fondly now at the memories, remembering the bunch of knuckleheads they were then, and even now. 

"Can't argue with that," Jose nodded, his beak twisting up in a smile, his heart swelling as Donald had managed to bring his spirits up just by being himself, and as thanks he pecked his cheek. 

Donald turned almost as red as the rooster next to him, who was still holding his hand as he snickered lightly at his reaction. 

"Ah, Donal'.." Pancnito said his name barely above a whisper, but it was enough to get the message across as the duck leaned over and brought their beaks together in a kiss that was quick but just as meaningful. 

"Don't drop your eggs now, boys." José teased, bringing his egg closer. 

Donald leaned his head back, feeling blissful as his head looked towards the ceiling. 

Thoughts and memories of Panchito and José suddenly flooded his memories, from all their antics in college to the many times they helped him watch over his unhatched nephews, and was quickly overwhelmed with feelings that spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks, staining his feathers. 

"Donal'!" Panchito gasped as José instinctively reached over and rubbed his tears off with his thumb, keeping his hand there. "What's the matter?? Was it something we said??" 

Donald sniffled, a soft chuckle escaping him as he waved his hand to dismiss the others worrisome expressions. 

"It's.. nothing, just.. grateful that you've guys stuck by me no matter what. I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

The two of them sighed in relief, leaning themselves against Donald, as the parrot spoke up again.

"Of course, after all, they say we are birds of a feather." It was half spoken, half sung as the three of them had begun to grow drowsy, and as they fell asleep they held themselves and the eggs close to each other.


	11. A quick thank you message for you guys !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Hey everyone ! This is not a chapter, but a quick thank you to all of you who have left a nice comment or even just a kudos on this fic! I can't believe it has over a thousand already, and you guys have been nothing but encouraging! 

Although I have other requests I'm currently working on, just know that suggestions are always open! 

Thank you again !!


	12. Sky High and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This time we have a Don Karnage x Della Duck !! 
> 
> I have to admit, I've only heard of this crackship just recently, but im slowly getting into it, and had a blast writing this! 
> 
> And remember , requests/suggestions are always open <3

"WHOO! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Della shouted as loud as she could towards the skies, the wind rushing through her feathers and her hands and arms held back as she took the fresh air in, her expression content yet her heart pumping with the thrill of being on the wing of a plane, piloted by a crewmate of the infamous Don Karnage. 

"I rule the skies!" The duck exclaimed gleefully as her fists raised in triumph, her webbed feet standing firm and proud. 

"Actually," The voice of Don's accent cut through her feeling of euphoria, bringing her back to reality as the pirate captain himself made his way over to her, his cockiness showing in each step he took as his weighted boots stomped against the metal. "I believe that title belongs to me." 

His mouth pulled back as his canine teeth bared into a smug grin, hands on his hips as he waited for her response. 

"Hmm.." Della pretended to ponder, looking up to the sky as she tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to curl her beak as she clasped her hands together, until her eyes finally rolled over to the wolf. 

"Aw, that's too bad. Seems you've been demoted to co-captain. Don't worry though, a good captain such as myself will teach you what you couldn't learn before as a captain." 

Don wrapped his fingers into tight knuckles as a low growl rumbled in his throat, stepping closer to her, as Della stayed put, crossing her arms and keeping a confident smile on her beak. 

"You DARE disrespect the daring, suave, incredibly handsome, CAPTAIN Don Karnage?! You w-" 

His words were instantly lost as Della took a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, bringing their mouths together into a kiss, as his fur raised in alarm and a shock of infatuation, a feeling he was unfamiliar with. 

When the duck pulled away, his face was utterly dumbfounded, and he hung on every word as her voice whispered: 

"Personally, I don't think a captain of such status would be so easily distracted." 

Before he could process her words, Della swiped his feet with her metal leg, and he cursed loudly as his back slammed against the wing of the plane, causing it to tilt slightly as the pilot of the plane yelled, trying to steady. 

Don shot up as quick as he could, a mix of embarrassment and a whole lot of other confusing emotions swirling in his head as he searched desperately for where she could have went, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Finally, he picked up the faint sound of her triumphant laughing from inside the plane. 

He grinned sharply, feeling a slight thrill from the chase of their relationship as he pulled the sword from his holder, secretly hoping that she had her own as well. After all, he could never turn down a duel.


	13. Wrong Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little oneshot with Fenton x Gandra! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> Suggestions/Requests always open!

Fenton felt like his whole world was on fire, and that at any minute he would either explode from either embarrassment or how flustered he felt with Gandra Dee so close to him, her hands planted so firmly on his chest, and her scent that smelled strong and sweet invading his senses.

Ganda didn't even take notice of his state, her head turned towards the door of the storage closet she'd shoved them into in a panicked frenzy, seeming like she spotted someone who wouldn't have approved of her being here. 

Her hands unknowingly drifted down his chest, slipping along with her train of thought as she strained to hear a specific voice among the crowd, hoping that they had left. 

"G-Gandra!" Fenton's voice cracked loudly in her ear, pulling her from her concentration as she whipped her head around to face him, seeming less than happy. 

"What is it..?" She whispered, a signal for him to lower his tone, tilting her head towards the door, which sent the wrong message entirely as Fenton only flushed more. 

"I.. I..I really like you, but I just don't know if I'm ready for.. I mean is this really the best place for..it?" 

Gandra was dumbfounded at his stuttering, following none of it until her eyes trailed down to where her hand rested, and they were dangerously close to being on a certain.. area. 

Faster than either of them could process, she threw her hands back and in the air, holding them up high as her cheeks dusted pink, breathing heavily. How could she have been so oblivious? Of course shoving someone into a closet was going to send all kinds of wrong signals. 

"Ugh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She exhaled sharply, rubbing her arm sheepishly as she tried to get her thoughts together once again. "Let's just.. leave. I think we're good." 

Fenton opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him as Gandra was already kicking the door open, her reddened face hidden from his view.


	14. Sappy and Sweet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short (and incredibly sappy) oneshot for Donald x Daisy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Requests/Suggestions always open!

Daisy pecked Donald lovingly on the forehead, brushing the feathers on the side of his head tenderly, a smile that seemed permanent plastered on her beak as she stared at him sleeping. 

He stirred, her fingers tickling his feathers as he chuckled softly, bringing his hand over hers as his eyes slowly opened, his mouth curling at the corners, smiling tiredly. He kissed the palm of her hand, earning a flirty giggle from Daisy. 

"Morning already?" He guessed, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, feeling the warm sun soak up in his feathers through the window. 

"Yes, but it's still early. You can keep sleeping if you want, I wouldn't mind staying in bed with you for a bit longer." 

Donald blinked twice, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Looking at Daisy now, so beautiful no matter if she was all dressed up, makeup and all or if she was right here next to him, half asleep with bags under her eyes and her feathered hair in a mess. His heart fluttered, and she pulled her close to him, their beaks inches apart. 

"Heh.. a bit early for such boldness, don't you think big shot?" Daisy teased him, smirking to hide the sudden quickness of her heart thumping a mile a minute in her chest, and the butterflies that swarmed in both their stomachs. No matter how long they've known each other, the effect they had on each other remained the same. 

"Daisy.. I know I'm not the luckiest duck in the world, but.. having you in my life, I feel like I could be." 

Her heart sang at his words, and though her mind overflowed with thoughts of how to respond, she was left utterly speechless, and at that moment she could only do, and not say. 

So that's what she did, she pulled Donald by the collar of his shirt and brought their beaks together, the two of them melting into the kiss, with Donald still holding her waist even as they pulled away. 

"I love you too." She whispered.


	15. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you towards you guys, I know im sappy :,)

Hey everyone!! So I just wanna say thank you again towards all of you who have requested, left a nice comment, a kudos, or even just took the time to read a chapter or two!

Writing these oneshots for you guys has been a delight, and I can't wait to write more of the amazing requests you guys have left! 

Thank you all again, and stay lovely <3


	16. Golden Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short oneshot for scrooge x goldie ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Suggestions/Requests are always open!

A faint record played a romantic tune with a hint of melancholy, as if the person who composed it had finally gotten the girl of his or her dreams, but was just beginning to realize the dangers of being in love, and venting it out to anyone who would listen. 

"Still haven't replaced that old record player, huh, Scroogie?" Goldie teased the rich duck, her chin rested on his shoulder, letting him sway her lazily to the music as she reached sneakily down his pocket. 

Without a moment of hesitation he slapped her hand before placing it back around her waist, her soft chuckle tickling the feathers of his neck, teasing with a hint of lustfulness. 

"And why would I? It works perfectly well." Just as he said it, the record started skipping the rest of the song, stopping until the room was filled with complete silence, and the only sounds that could be heard was the shallow breaths shared between the both of them, and Scrooge's heart beating out of his chest. 

He'd been so lost in the music he hadn't realized just how close Goldie was, pressed against him and breathing cool air against his neck, her golden hair smelled of marigolds, with a twist of lemon. 

"Something the matter?" Her tone seemed to hold genuine concern, but anyone who knew her, like he did; could see right through it and find that teasing smirk in her voice. 

Scrooge cleared his throat rather loudly, his beak blushing red as he turned his head away from her, gesturing with his head towards the record player. 

"Perhaps I should.. er.. change it, actually?" 

Goldie made no reply, and instead took advantage of his head being turned and buried her beak into his newly exposed neck feathers, preening and nibbling at his feathers, feeling his hands shakily hold her waist, until she hit that sweet spot and felt him dig his fingers into her, but thankfully not too roughly. 

The Scottish duck was getting overwhelmed, and the thought of anyone, especially the kids, walking in on them would surely give the lot of them nightmares for years, and with that thought he pushed her, as a loud thump and the sound of coins clattering against a hardwood floor filled the room. 

Scrooge clenched his fists, flustered and infuriated, but not at all surprised that Goldie had used such a tactic to get her greedy hands to slither into his pocket. 

"Sorry, Scroogie," She winked, brushing a thumb against the bottom of her beak, smirking. Her cheeks had a faint blush however, making her unreadable on how she really felt about the whole.. thing that just occurred. 

She stood up, collecting the coins from off the floor, blowing Scrooge one last kiss goodbye before she disappeared behind the door, leaving him with pockets as empty as his stomach, and his mind spinning.


	17. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Webby x Lena !! These two have not left my thoughts   
> 💖
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Requests/suggestions always open !!

Webby hacked and coughed into her elbow, her throat burning and hoarse, her eyes watery and snot dripping from the nostrils of her beak. She got chills here, and heat flashes there. Despite all this, however, what hurt most was she wasn't able to join the rest on their latest adventure, as her grandma made her stay in bed. 

"Worst day ever.." She murmured, turning around and burying her face into the pillow, sighing and kicking her legs free of the blankets, her body starting to swelter yet again. 

Suddenly, there came a tender knock on the door, and Webby sat up quickly in excitement, but instantly regretting it as her head rushed and she held it in her hands. Trying to keep her tone cheerful, she was prepared to greet the others back from their adventure and hear every single detail. 

"Come in!" 

However, the duck who walked in that door was far from who she was expecting, but that was far from a bad thing as Lena Sabrewing, her friend made of shadows walked in with a smile on her beak and a bowl of piping hot vegetable soup in her mittened hands. 

"Le-!" Webby's voice caught in her throat as she sneezed thrice, sniffling and sighing as Lena got out of the way just in time, sliding over to the side of her. 

"Geez, Pink. I know Beakley said you were sick, but she never mentioned how much." 

Webby blushed sheepishly, watching with silent eyes as Lena placed the steaming soup onto her nightstand, the savory aroma wafting through the air. 

"Yeah.. I've been feeling like this all day. I didn't even get to go on today's adventure.." 

Lena tilted her head and gave her friend a look of understanding empathy, taking up the empty spot on the bed as she pulled Webby into a sympathetic side hug. 

"Aww, thanks Lena. But I don't want you to get.." She paused, pondering something for a moment. "Wait, if you're made of shadows, can you even get sick?" 

"Dunno." 

Lena shrugged, planting a kiss atop Webby's forehead, as the smaller duck blushed red entirely and felt like she was gonna melt. 

"But, I'm all about taking the risks. So, you're stuck with me for the rest of the day." 

"Weelll, if I have to be." Webby teased with a wide smile on her face as she buried hers into Lena's chest, hugging her tightly.


	18. Tales of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Amunet × D'jinn Oneshot! (Short and sweet, just how I love them) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !! 
> 
> Requests/Suggestions always open!

Amunet stared with a fond and blissful look in her eyes towards the dog known as D'jinn, who was too distracted by the telling of his tale, holding a lamp delicately between his hands, a precious heirloom that was near and dear to him, and it was expressed by the way he spoke and told the legend of the lamp, a story he had told many times, but each one felt like the first as his heart poured soon as he started speaking, getting lost in his own words. 

The jackal sighed appreciatively, finally closing her eyes as she took his words in and formed them as images in her head, putting them together and letting them flow as D'jinn continued narrating, his voice softened and filled with a tenderness that made Amunet's heart melt for him, and she knew he was nearing the end. 

"And that, is the legend of the lamp." 

She didn't need her eyes open to know though his voice sounded teary, it was in the distinct way where you get lost in your reminiscing, being reminded of the many wonderful things your family and friends have been through together. 

Amunet fluttered her eyelids open, blinking twice. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out in a whisper. Her expression was of complete awe, taking in everything he had told. 

"That's.. beautiful, D'jinn." 

His eyes widened, holding the lamp close to his heart which thumped in his chest. He had many people compliment his story, with words similar to the one she had used, but.. there was something about her saying it, so wholeheartedly and with a sparkle in her eye when she said it. 

"Thank you, Amunet. I..I look forward to.. creating more stories, with you." 

Amunet blushed, he spoke hardly above a whisper but she had still heard his words loud and clear, and she could only nod, hugging her arms around her chest.


	19. Cold and Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mickey x Donald short oneshot ! 
> 
> And yes ik Mickey has yet to show up in the ducktales 2017 series, but these two were always so cute to me I just had to write for them!

Donald could hardly handle the sappiness of the situation he found himself in. Here the duck was, feeling a warm sensation in his heart and on his cheeks as the world was cold around him with the falling snow, one hand shoved in his coat pocket as the other intertwined with his mouse companion and.. lover, Mickey whom was more than beaming at their sappiness, his smile showing even past the large scarf he wore around his neck. 

"Sure is a cold day, huh fella?" Mickey's usual friendly and chipper voice exclaimed softly, his grip tightening around the ducks hand as he rubbed his thumb over it, blushing as he noticed just how soft his feathers were. 

Donald couldn't help but feel himself turn a light pink as well as it colored right across his beak, turning away from Mickey's wide and innocent gaze, longing for them to make eye contact, and another kind of contact that caused the duck to gingerly rise his fingers to the tip of his beak at the very thought of it. 

"Yeah, it's.. snowing." Donald had paused for that long just to give the worst and most obvious response he was capable of, and a swift palm met his forehead in a slap, his mouth turning downwards at the corners as he seethed. 

Luckily, Mickey was the least judgmental person.. mouse, the duck had ever met as a polite and soft laugh escaped his lips, his round ears shivering slightly. 

"Sure is! And as much as I love the cold, I sure am glad I have someone like you to keep me warm." 

Donald kept his face hidden behind his hand as it grew heated to the touch, trying to hide the look of flushed embarrassment on his face, but without success. 

Mickey whistled innocently as he tittered himself back and forth from his heel and then to his toes, a huge smile still plastered on his face that was even wider than before.


End file.
